inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Inheritance Suspected Outcomes/Archive 2
Brom's last Words,What are they & how will they help Eragon??? When Brom died he told Eragon that he was a rider and he Whispered some words in Ancient Language that Eragon did'nt understand but Brom said that only to use Them in great need,please comment and give your thoughts about it :*It could be Eragons true name :*He would use it to open the vault of souls and defeat Galbotorix :*It could be Galbotorix's true name it couldn't be galbatorix's true name. brom would have used it if it was. also, i don't think it was eragon's true name. wat would he gain by learning it? also, when he said sloan's true name, somethimg odd happened to sloan. How can it be Galbatorix's true name oromis told eragon when asked if they could use it against him that some people already knew his true name and having spoken it the died. This may be due to the fact that galbatorix put a ward on himself to protect against the possibility that someone guessed his true name.Jameel :*It could be The Ancient Languages' True name :*Or it could be some thing to prove himself true to Eragon I or/and Bid'Daum :** If Eragon I and Bid'daum are still alive I do not think Brom's last words were very significant. Reread Brisingr (book) where Eragon tells Joed the story of Brom's death. He recalled the words to him as if they were not significant. He has held back the secrets, significant fortunes, and events from everyone. We will see, but from the books, it doesn't seem like a big deal as many fans are making it. Murtagh's Fate Murthag is a nice person but i personaly think that if he had a choice to kill Galbotorix,he won't be able to do it because he can easily be overcomed by Galbotorix's snakey tounge.and i think that when glaedr feels their presence (Thron and murthag) near his eldunari he is going to kill both of them and avenge Oromis's death like he wanted to do before he was killed (this is my opinion please share yours too) THAT IS AN AWESOME THEORY AND COULD WELL BE CORRECT - Becky However i reckon Murtagh will escape if his true name changes, possible because Nasuada dies and he obviously has a crush on her. Murtagh's true name could be changed simply by falling in love with Nasuada... Like Selena's did when she fell in love with Brom. She doesn't have to die... i like this mostly cause i don't WANT her to die. However it is unlikely... in what situation would they spend time together and fall in love? Maybe she will be taken hostage... for the same reason that Katrina was kept alive?? or was that just to lure Roran? Maybe Galbatorix will go to extreme measures to try and hatch the last egg. If he thinks it would hatch for someone like Nasuada... he might try. She is obviously a good fighter so he could make her sware herself to him in the ancient language, and the problem of the dragon being so young wouldnt be an issue because he can force it to grow like thorn. Just like he wants to make Eragon fight for him so he doesn't want him killed. Maybe that is another reason why he went to such great lengths to capture Roran..? Galby might think it likely that with his heritage the egg could hatch for him. This got a little off track... but yeh. i really love the idea of Glaedr somehow avenging Oromis's death though....! MichelleG 11:44, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Theories That Make No Sense, And Why Arya, And Others, Becoming The Next Rider First, I beleive that it is safe to assumwe that another rider will appear in the next book. Especially because the cover is going to host a green dragon, a previously un-heard of dragon in the series. If Eragon and Aria are to become engaged romantically, then according to book one, Aria would need to be a rider so the two's dragons would then need to be together. WRONG! I am making a vague referance to the time in book one when Saphira scared off a girl because she did not aprove of her being with Eragon. She then explained that dragons need to approve of anyone riders get involved with. I beleive that this theory of her becoming a rider so she could get involved with Eragon is a misinterpretation. Riders are not required to only be involved with other riders. Another reason people beleive that she will become the rider is that she is an incrediable warrior, and is female. Seeing as there are no female riders at the time, and her being the best female canidate known in book one through three, it would make sense that she would then become the fourth rider. however, this does not seem to fit her role that has been established throughout the books. I know not why so many people assumed she woulod become the new rider, but i never beleived this. It simply does not make sense. I have a counter-claim to that. Once in B00K 3 Saphira talked to Arya in a tone she only did with Eragon, as if she took her in as family. Saphira absolutely approved of her, for Arya and Eragon have been together for 3 books. The reason she scared away that girl is because it would break Eragon's heart if he endured forever while is loved ones perished. She will also feel the pain of sorrow along with Eragon. With Arya as his mate, they will live on forever if no one tries to slip a knife in their body. ''' Many people realize what i beleive, and do not think Aria can not possiably become the next rider, so they found the next likliest cantidate, Roran. Not only is he an incrediable warrior, he is related to Eragon, and many of his kin turned out to be riders. However, i beleive that Roran, as well as Nasuada, for those who think she will become the next rider, represent something else. They are both pretty much normal people who are making a differance in the building of a better Alegaisia. I think the legacy of the Riders was great, but similar to the race of wizards in Tolkein's books, leaving the world to be built by the people (A referance to THE RETURN OF THE KING's last chapter where Gandalf leaves the saving of the Shire to the people of the Shire. But I, in no way beleive Paolini stole ideas from Tolkein, just a good comparison.). Eragon will leave Alegaisia forever, and will hand down the legacy of the riders to ordinary people to take initiative and build a better world. Roran, Nasuada, and Orik represent the ordinary people who will inherit the responsebilaty the riders once had. For this reason, neighther of them can become the new rider. Saphira Must Mate With Thorn Because This Would Continue The Legacy Of The Riders WRONG, WRONG, WRONG! First, this is acting under theassumption that that riders must go on, creating a happy little ending. I doubt this will be the case. Secondly, the new dragon has the riders enchantment on it, so it will hatch for a person, creating another rider. NO ONE doubts that will happen. The green dragons on the cover, it HAS to hatch. So, even if i don't beleive it will happen, Saphira could mate with the new green dragon and the riders still continue. Also, even if the new green dragon were wild, Saphira is the female, the eggs would hatch to her, and then Eragon could learn the spell to make the dragon hatch as a riders dragon from the heart of heart of Glaedir and then perform it of Saphiras eggs, ensuring more riders in the future. Tenga First and formost, i beleive that he is searching for the true name of the Ancient Language. My reasons are as follows: Why would Galbatorix need Tenga to find, the other commonly beleived theory, Eragon's true name when he is already extremely skilled in discovering peoples true names(Murtagh, and Thorn)? Also, why would he search through books? they will not have a listing of peoples true names. Another reason is that that RA'Zac said he was close to finding THE name. I beleive Galbatorix views Eragon and Murtagh as stepping stones to the vision of his new world (that he used to help bring Murtagh over to his side. I also beleive that he had the mindset of"the end justifies the means" and that this vision enables him to justify his cruelty and evil actions. He is not a sociopath, but has just worked around hius conscience with falty reasoning). He is searching for THE name, not the name of his enemy. The name of power, the true name of the Ancient Language. What about the light that varaug mentions coming from aren and the the light coming from Murtagh on battle of burning plains that wounded varden soldier talked of? that might be some thing to consider. Tenga might be looking for the question of the light. Tenga might also be working against Galbatorix, or with Angela. they might be trying to overthrow galby and the varden. or he might just be working on his own. just a couple of theories! (: ☺ Galbatorix needing Tenga? What books are you reading? There was never any hint as to a connection between the two. Galbatorix was searching for '''THE true name. Tenga was searching for THE ANSWER. We may find they will become related in the future, but books 1-3, there was never a connection made. I agree, Of course, etc.Pisharov 02:12, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Dream Interpretation--Another Idea I beleve that eragon will leve galbriks(or how ever you spell it) on a iland and it is eragon and the neow ridr and galibrkes is begin for mercy becuse he is poler lss and becuse eragon dose not have the gust to kill he. Also, It cannot be Islanzadi, because, as vlearly stated in the book, it's A MAN standing on the shore... 03:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) However, another idea is that, as stated in Eldest, when Eragon promised to help Saphira look for the surviving dragons, that he could be leaving on the boat (with whom is anybody's guess. my personal belief is that it is the new dragon rider, as there are two dragons. It is suggested through Saphira's dislike of leaving Eragon alone, that because of the close connection between rider and dragon, neither likes to be seperated. ) to the old lands were humans and/or elves came from (it is unknown for certain if elves and humans came from the same place. ). Now, assuming that is is Eragon on the ship, the person to be crying would have to be someone close. Assuming that Galbatorix is destroyed, it could be that the man on the beach is Roran, crying out because after being so briefly reunited during peaceful times, Eragon must leave. The same reasons could be applied to Murtagh, if he and Eragon made peace in the end. 03:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) It could also be a vision from the past, and the ones who were leaving were the last of the Riders and the Grey Folk. If Galbatorix discovers the true name of the ancient language then he could find the Grey Folk, who created the ancient language and ask them to change it's nature therefore changing it's name. Just a thought. WAIT A SECOND, IF HE LEFT WITH THE ELVES IT WOULD BE THE SAME AS LORD OF THE RINGS!!!!!!!!! In the dream it might be that thorn fell in love with saphira and that was enough to change his name, however, it dident change murtaghs. and so eragon and the woman (posibly nasuada or arya) sail away over isenstar lake to du weldenvarden with thorn and saphira, leving murtagh behind as he must stay because galbatorix still has his true name!!! The Fate Of Numerous Characters Aria As you may have guessed, I predict a tragedy, I doubt she will leave Alegaisia with Eragon, and think it more likely that she will become the Queen of the Elves, and, like Roran and Nasuada, help build a better Alegaisia without the riders. Nasuada She will survive the end of the next book, and help rebuild Alegasia, however, i have no further speculation. Shrukin There are many possibilities, but all just as likely as the others. He was never corrupted, but enslaved, and he will have some sort of role toplay before the end, of that , I am sure. Galbatorix He will die. But to say anyone has a good idea on how this will happen, is a fool. Angela she said in brisingr that she would be counted as an adult among the elves, as well as Galbatorix. She is DEFINETELY more powerful than she seems. possibly next rider Dont forget about the two travelers or pilgrims that Angela blessed in the Varden Encampment in Brisingr... referring to the top 2 lines saying how angela is so old and could be more powerful than first anticipated this could be because she was a dragon rider previously oromis could remember someone like her from old so she could of been one and remain her young composition from in the first book her saying i have ate my herbs in hard times anyways if she was previously a dragon rider it could be why solembum a werecat an almost extinct and pure magic race hangs around with her because of her previous conection to a magic creature it would also answer why she can communicate with him through her mind and how she got the bones of a dragon how else could she have done that unless she was close to dragons when she had previously visited elessmera when she was younger...just a thought please voice your opinions on my theory--- alex :P As she said in book 3 she had trouble reaching for magic this wouldnt happen if she was a dragon rider well firstly on your theory of talking with the mind roran can do it and so can any spellcaster. Also do you think that Angela could be a descendant of the grey folk, i only think this as tenga was her mentor many years ago and they might be related or something coupled with the fact that they are both ancient and extremely powerful. Jameel Possible overlooked side notes ---- When going over possible situations in book four I thought there were a couple of significant details that didn't seem to come up. # Greeni is almost certain to hatch in Book 4 this could mean a couple of things: ## Once hatched the new dragon and rider will be very vulnerable. In Eragon it took Saphira a whole month to get level with Eragon's shoulder also Saphira was not able to breathe fire until many months later during the Battle of Farthen Dur against Durza. Because the new rider is almost certain to be on side with the Varden, it is very unlikely that it will have the accelerated growth that was forced on Thorn. ## Secondly, whoever the new rider is will have to learn how to be a rider. With Oromis dead, it is highly unlikely Greeni's rider will go through the same type of training Eragon had, but all the same the new rider will need some tutoring of some sort. Assuming the rider is Roran (pretty likely because of the "family trend" that seems to be going on), he has had no success with magiceven though he did show some interest in learning. All the same it will still be a little challenging to get Roran up to speed as a rider in a short period of time. That being said, that also could raise the possibility of him becoming a rider because this would present a very challenging obstacle for Roran, the Varden, and Eragon. :::However, assuming Arya is the new rider (very likely with the romance, elf, female and green aspects of her character), it would be much less of a challenge and seem to fit Eragon's dream a little better. She is skilled spellcaster, her power will only improve once in connection with Greeni and the learning curve will be much quicker for her than Roran. Also since she is an elf she would probably be controlled by Rhunon to make a new sword from the Minoa Tree's bright steel much easier than she could Roran (unless Roran goes through the same sort of magical transformation Eragon went through by the Dragon magic, seems highly unlikely for events like that to take place again). Though there is Tamerlein which is green like Greeni, it was stated in one of the books that Brom's sword Undbitr was a slightly different color or hue than Eragon's Saphira, so it is likely that Tamerlein may not be the perfect fit for Greeni and his new rider. Either way the new rider will be under the instruction of Eragon as stated by Oromis in Brisingr. This will also raise the significance of Glaedr's Eldunari because there is no doubt that Greeni, and the new rider will have much to learn from him. # One detail that seemed significant was the Eragon's uncanny ability to find the true names of things. Eragon being able to discover the true name of Sloan and (as Rhunon stated), possibly the true name of his sword Brisingr. When Eragon later showed Oromis the sword, he went on to say "I wonder..." but never finished, could Oromis possibly have thought Eragon had the ability to discover true names easier? This could play a HUGE role in book 4. Here's a few reasons why: ::* In order to open the Vault of Souls he'll have to say his name, first he has to find out what that is. ::* Though Oromis talked about magic placed around Galbatorix's true name, it is still a possibility Eragon figures this out by accident in his inevitable encounter with the King, which could prove extremely valuable in his defeat. ::* Counter Cla1m to the ^ statement is that if you even utter the name of the evil tyrant you will die by a killer ward that you don't know how to defend form. ::* He still has to name Selena's child, though it is highly unlikely that if he discover's it's true name that he'll reveal it, it may play a significant role if he finds out. ::* What do you mean Selena's child? Selena only had 2, Eragon and murtagh ::* The name of Magic, is that the question the hermit is looking for, is that the name that Galbatorix was so close to finding, either way if Eragon finds this out first who knows the amount of power he could hold. # Few more things: with the Vault of Souls, it would seem fitting that he finds more Eldunari seeing as how those stones are essentially dragon souls, now are they Galbatorix's private stash, or are they other dragon's who have been hidden. ::Eragon learned how to transport items back and forth, though he hasn't used it yet, if he were to somehow find the exact location of Greeni's egg, with the right circumstances Eragon could possibly use that magic to save Greeni's egg from the control of Galbatorix. ::Jeod gave Eragonthe book Domia abr Wyrda,he said that the monks collected every peice of information and hid it somewhere safe so that it will help the world when they in its time of need.The information mus be in the Vault of Stone.I don't Know what kind of information but it could be how to realese the Eldunari from Galabotorix. It sounded as if a 4th grader with extremely low reading comprehension skills typed this Back to Palancar??? I am rereading Eragon because.... well.... just because and I came across the section where Eragon and Brom are first leaving Palancar Valley. Eragon says there that he vows to come back. He says that this will not be his last time in the valley. I noticed this promise was overlooked in the unfulfilled promises section of the book 4 page. I have been thinking and it has recently occured to me that Palancar Valley may hold a decent sized role in Book 4. If Eragon does in fact return before "leaving Alagaesia forever" why would he return? I think it has something to do with the Spine. Rereading Eragon, Christopher Paolini makes it abundantly clear that the Spine has magical properties. Of course, we know Saphira's egg appearing in the Spine wasn't due to the magic of the Spine, but still, a shroud of mystery surrounds the Spine. I think perhaps there is a lot about the Spine we don't know yet and I think it is VERY VERY possible that Eragon will return to Palancar Valley and in fact enter the Spine. Perhaps the Spine has something to do with the Rock of Kuthian or the Vault of Souls. However, I believe that the Rock of Kuthian is most likely located in the Beors, perhaps in the forest of stone that Orik showed Eragon. My personal speculation to the Spine is that Eragon I and Bid'Daum are there. There is no record of their deaths and I believe that, while they may be to ancient to fight or train Eragon, they will provide information or something. I'm not sure though. I just think Eragon will return to the Spine in Book IV. Any thoughts? :CP made it obvious that the Spine had mystical properties, when he stated that Galbatorix lost many of his troops there. And, in my mind, that "something" either was very strong, or a lot of "somethings". That leads to your conclusion of Bid'Duam and Eragon I in the Spine. A lot of "somethings" could cause a lot of commotion. So yes, I believe (kinda) that Eragon and Saphira will return to the Spine. :One little thing I'd like to point out is that CP from my knowledge never really gives indication that elves lose too much power as they get older. As a matter of fact most clues usually show the opposite, so if Eragon I really is in the Spine, I honestly don't think that he'll be unable to fight. If you think of it, the only reason why Oromis had trouble fighting was because of a disability that kept him from storing energy, other than that, Elves are immortal, so that whole "lose strength with age" would not be a factor unless he's got some serious injury. :Another thing I just realized is that at the rate that Dragon's grow... Bid'Daum would be huge by Book 4. This may sound a little crazy, but I think those mountains could be called the Spine for a reason. Bid'Daum probably won't be as big as an entire mountain range, but the size of a mountain may not be impossible at his age. :But one last thing I'd like to point out is that yes, Eragon promised to return to Plancar Valley, and yes his fortune says he'll leave Alagaesia. BUT, Roran also has said many times in the books that he has no desire to stay down in Surda, and he's promised Katrina that they'll go back after the war. So, if there is not anything real significant in the Spine (I think there is), Eragon returning could just simply be to help Roran rebuild or say goodbye to him or something. :Hey this is swisherboy19, I wrote the original post up there about back to palacar. whoever you are talking Eragon returning to the Spine just to help Roran and Bid'Daum the size of a mountain: those are some good thoughts. The Next Dragon Rider and Selena/ Angela I began thinking that the green egg has already hatched based on the pieces of the green egg in Ellesmera. The last egg could have already hatched to Selena. Also Selena could be Angela and Angela could be one of the gray people. Selena would have access to the eggs and that could have been her last mission. When she stayed in Carvahall for the 5 months with Eragon she could have traveled to Ellesmera and give the eggs to the elves but instead it hatched for her. Oromis said that a woman similar to Angela's appearance was in Ellesmera before the fall of the riders. When she returned to Morzan's castle she could have told her dragon to flee into the Spine and she faked her death. She later returned to her dragon explaining why half of Galbatorix's army disappeared. The dream Eragon could have been himself and his mother arm in arm leaving with their dragons and the gray people and Roran could have been crying out. >Angela and Selena have met. Could they be the same person? no, of course not!? remember, when eragon and brom were searching for jeod's house, they asked Angela. so if she was Selena, brom would have known >Selena was powerful enough to deceive healers of her death. >The green dragon (Selena's) could be a girl, if Murtagh made a mistake with the green dragon gender and Shruikan could be freed from Galbatorix which would keep the dragons alive. i suport the first sentence i think the dragon has already hatched to someone i think it is arya and that is why saphira is so fond of her and went ape at eragon when he was flirting with treanna ummm this would mean that the dragon would already be large enough for fighting and explain her exeptionally quick heal from almost dying in the first book from the poison even for elves it was an extremely quick heal to be fighting 2 days later. it could also be why islanzadi had given up hope when she thought arya had been killed if this had happened there might not of been any chance of fighting galbatorix from her point of view...i believe this is the case strongly but there is 2 things that have made this less likely like her dragon would have wanted revenge when it learned of her capture and other people would most probably know of her being a rider.--- alex :P NO WAY!!! U PPL R GOING WAY TO FAR AWAY FRM THE STORY U MIGHT AS WELL SAY THAT HARRY POTTER WILL COME IN ANS SAVE THE DAY :Interesting thoughts (and I like them), but the green dragon is male. At least according to Murtagh. Fallen62 20:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) also when you said that angela could b grey folk and be a rider at the same time, this is impossible... because the grey folk were not included in the oath BECAUSE THEY WERE ALREADY EXTICT!! although they probably have enough magic to overcome that.. but still... thx Elf magic 08:34, November 15, 2009 (UTC) read eldest carefully and you find out, that the green dragon is a male... and why would the elves hind another rider from Eragon? doesnt make sense, still a good thread, might be as CP stated "Murtagh because he is the eldest member of their family- or so they think." --Dannflow Talk! 03:45, 11 August 2009 (UTC) to Dannflow from Jameel my thoughts on CP's statement is that Arya is Broms daughter. My main reason for beleiving this is that the "inheritance cycle" gives the impression that the members of the family inherit something and that would make sense in this case as all the new generation of riders stem from two riders who where mortal enemies. Also brom was the last person to become and elf friend and arya was unaware that he was one. When she found out she said that she "didn't know that the queen held him in such light." (or something along those lines.) Therefore i believe that the Arya is actually related to Eragon but unknowingly thus when she falss for him and finds out then it is not possible and she leaves. This also explains the about leaving Eragon heart broken by Arya (again) on the beach whilst she leaves him. Selena/Angela That doesn't make since. If the third egg had hatched for anyone close to Morzan, Galbatorix would have known it and Selena would have been working for him. Remember, Morzan was always loyal to Galbatorix. --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 04:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC)